J'aime pas parler
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Il est peu loquace et veut suivre les pas de Gajeel. Elle est timide et désire retrouver sa sœur. Ensemble d'OS sur Rogue, Yukino et le RoYu en général./Label SPPS/
1. Peter Pan

**Ndla :** Spoil Chapitre 333. Encore un RoYu. Cette idée m'est venue quand Rogue me faisait marrer dans le dernier scan. Ce mini OS fera partie intégrante d'un chapitre de Havre de paix que je n'ai pas encore écrit. ^^. Comme d'hab, un coucou au pape du RoYu !/LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Peter Pan**

Yukino était derrière la porte de leur appartement et attendait que Rogue lui ouvre la porte. Celui-ci était rentré avant, et elle ne pouvait ouvrir elle-même la porte, sous peine de faire tomber tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

_ Rogues ! Dépêches-toi, s'il te plait, je suis chargée comme un âne !

_ J'arrive ! Lui répondit le dragon de l'ombre.

Néanmoins, il n'arrivait toujours pas, et la constellationniste l'entendait se démener à grands bruit dans l'appartement. Excédée et au prix d'une sacrée gymnastique, elle réussit à ouvrir la porte et se déchargea de son fardeau sur la table de la cuisine en soufflant comme un bœuf avant de se mettre à la recherche de son colocataire auquel elle comptait dire sa manière de penser.

Elle le trouva dans leur chambre commune, en train de trépigner sur place en marmonnant.

_ Tais-toi, tais-toi et disparait, sale serpent. Disait-il en tapant violement du pied sur le sol.

Interloquée, Yukino se permit un trait d'ironie.

_ Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par passer au travers du plancher.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

_ Oh ! Tu es là !

_ Oui, je suis là. Lui répondit la jeune femme. Et j'ai du me débrouiller toute seule pour rentrer…

_ Je suis désolé. Tu sais, c'est…

_ Oui, oui, je sais. Dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main, pour lui signifier qu'elle laissait couler pour cette fois. Elle sorti de la chambre. Pour la peine, comme j'ai fait les courses, tu vas faire la cuisine.

Rogue ne dit rien et s'exécuta, penaud sous les taquineries de Frosch.

Yukino, quant à elle se retenait de rire. Depuis qu'il avait passé sa porte, un soir pluvieux, elle avait l'impression de vivre avec un Peter Pan d'âge mur, qui se disputait constamment avec son ombre.


	2. Idiots

**/LABEL SPPS/**

* * *

**Idiots**

Yukino avait toujours trouvé Rogue Cheney mignon. Depuis le premier jour en fait.

Elle aimait sa nature réservée et elle se sentait plus encline à parler avec lui qu'avec les autres membres de Sabertooth.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait un faible pour le chasseur de dragon de l'ombre, même si le seul à l'ignorer restait le principal concerné. Attirance qui était selon certains, réciproque, mais cela jamais Yukino n'aurait eu l'audace de le confirmer.

Malheureusement pour tous les deux, il avait fallu que la jeune fille se fasse bannir de Sabertooth pour que le jeune homme réalise qu'elle lui manquait.

De même que celle-ci n'avait véritablement succombé au charme ténébreux du jeune que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sous la forme Dragon Force. Ce jour-là, elle avait craqué, et ne l'avait jamais regretté par la suite…

Car lui avait craqué bien avant…


	3. Juste après la bataille

**Disclaimer : **_Aucuns personnages ou lieux de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire._

**NdlA :** Spoiler chapitre 337. Un clin d'œil en passant au Pape du RoYu, Melody05 et VidayM, si vous passez par là. NB: Il est vrai que pour Laxus, je sèche, d'où... vous verrez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Juste après la bataille.**

Elle se tenait tranquillement assise sur un morceau de béton parmi d'autres qui jonchaient le sol parmi d'autres. Faisant bouger sa queue dans un mouvement de balancier, elle observait les ruines où se tenaient auparavant la cité royale de Crocus.

De son poste d'observation, elle avait vue sur le champ de bataille où avait combattu son ami Rogue avec celui de Lector, Sting. Ils étaient exténués, et discutaient, d'elle ne savait quoi tandis que Lector qui était à ses côtés se taisait.

Que Lector ne pipe mot était une chose assez rarissime pour que la petite chatte se tourne vers lui, l'air interrogative, mais en voyant le visage fermé de son ami félidé, elle préféra se taire et passer à autre chose de plus intéressant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir que Lector était mortifié : Sting, son maître et idole, n'avait pas réussi à battre un dragon.

Mais Frosch ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Le chat de Sting était le meilleur dans sa partie : ignorer les choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas et faire preuve d'une confiance aveugle en Sting Eucliffe.

Personnellement, elle n'en avait rien à faire que Rogue ait battu son dragon ou non. Il était son ami et protecteur et cela suffisait à son bonheur de chat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres membres de Sabertooth s'étaient rassemblés autour des Twins dragon qui faisaient toujours une tête dépitée, mais les membres de Fairy Tail eurent tôt fait de les dérider grâce à leur bonne humeur habituelle. Lector allât rejoindre Sting, mais Fro, elle, préféra rester à sa place, car elle avait aperçut Natsu Dragneel qui se dirigeait vers les mages de Sabertooth.

Cela sentait l'échauffourée à plein nez, et les mages de Sabertooth aussi avaient dû le sentir, c'est pourquoi ils avaient formés une barrière entre eux et le dragon de l'ombre. La tension monta.

Le silence plana quelques instants avant que Rufus, plus fine mouche que les autres, ne s'écarte pour laisser passer le dragon de feu qui était suivi par sa partenaire, Lucy Heartfillia et son chat bleu. C'était étonnant en soit que Natsu-san se déplace pour voir les deux dragons jumeaux pour la chatte qui observait la scène très intéressée, mais rien ne l'avait préparé aux mots qu'elle entendit ensuite sortir de la bouche du rose pendant qu'elle atterrissait sur la tête de son dragon à elle, et à Yuki-chan.

« _ J'ai un message pour toi. L'informa le mage de Fairy Tail, mais Rogue se contenta de le dévisager, le visage impavide. Ton toi du futur m'a demandé de te dire de bien veiller sur Fro. Continua le fils Dragneel en adressant à Fro un sourire. Sa continuelle présence à tes côtés t'empêche de céder à tes ténèbres intérieures. »Expliqua-t-il à Rogue, tandis que Fro se penchait pour regarder Raïos dans les yeux, du haut de se tête.

Yukino-chan, qui venait d'apparaître derrière la constellationniste, en compagnie de la petite fille des cieux et du démon de Fairy Tail, essuya une larme qui s'était échappée sur sa joue en souriant. Rogue sourit et Frosch se permit un petit salut de la patte à son intention, qu'elle leur rendit avec un sourire attendri.

La salamandre, qui s'était retourné pour voir à qui était destiné ce salut amical et si inhabituel pour le jeune homme, refit face à son frère d'ombre, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« _ Frosch te garde de l'obscurité qui est en toi….Du moins jusqu'à que quelqu'un d'autre les apprivoise pour toi ! » Dit-il dans un grand sourire qui fit rougir l'autre dragon et la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui se tenait dans son dos. La salamandre, quant à lui attrapa sa partenaire par la taille et s'en allât de son côté, sans doute pour vérifier l'état de ses amis, le chat bleu voletant au-dessus de leur tête.

L'exceed rit de concert avec la démone de Fairy Tail, Mirajane, Fro croyait.

Elle avait longtemps été la seule amie du dragon slayer. Amie animale qui avait la conscience d'un humain, avec un humain qui possédait un part bestiale en lui. Le tout pour préserver la partie humaine, en lui. Posséder un pouvoir si dévastateur avait toujours des conséquences pour la personne qui l'utilisait, peut-être était-ce pour cela que tous les dragons slayer avaient un animal de compagnie, mis à part ce blond, là, de Fairy Tail. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il avait des amis dévoué qui le vénérait...Peut-être étaient-ils pour lui une forme d'animal de compagnie? Fro l'espérait en tout cas. Un ami à qui se confier et à qui parler était vital pour les dragons slayer qui, de par leurs nature, n'étaient guère enclin à se lier facilement.

Puis, le jour venait où le dragon slayer trouvait la personne qui aimerait les deux partie de son être, et ce jour-là, l'ami qui avait toujours été présent se réjouissait avec lui. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Et même si elle n'était qu'une petite chatte, elle était fière d'être aussi importante pour quelqu'un.

Rogue l'ôta de sa tête et frotta doucement sa joue contre la sienne pendant qu'il parlait au dos de Natsu-san qui s'éloignait.

« _ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veillerait bien sur elles deux» Répondit-il.

Frosch fit un énorme sourire de chat à Yukino qui éclata de rire à son tour. Son rire communicatif mit fin aux tensions qui régnaient dans le groupe et tout le monde se détendi.

Mais seulement elles, Yukino et Frosch, avaient relevés le pluriel qu'avait utilisé le dragon slayer de l'ombre pour répondre à la salamandre de Fairy Tail.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et j'adore Fro...


	4. Plus jamais de la vie

**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnages ni lieux de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne rien du tout avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** C'est un OS en réponse au défi de Lunara sur le forum de la SPPS. C'est la première fois que je fais un truc aussi bizarre (un genre d'UA sans en être un), mais je me suis marrée en l'écrivant. De plus, ça m'a détournée d'une autre fic en cours, c'est dire, mais plus de blabla. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Plus jamais de la vie!**

En pantalon de survêtement et torse nu, il se tenait sur la terrasse, appréciant la brise fraiche qui lui caressait la peau après une journée de voyage par une chaleur étouffante. Il venait de rentrer de mission et était éreinté, mais heureux de rentrer au bercail. Il étendit sa serviette sur le fil et écouta le silence qui émanait de la grande maison qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami, et la femme de celui-ci.

Etant revenu d'une visite dans la famille de la jeune femme, Rogue était étonné du calme qui régnait sur la maisonnée et qui ne voulait dire que deux choses : Soit ils étaient endormis, ce qui voulait dire que la visite s'était bien passée, soit ils étaient occupés. Ce qui voudrait alors dire que la visite s'était mal passée, le couple étant de fervents adeptes des réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

Serein, il passa par la porte-fenêtre, pour rentrer dans sa chambre où une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et mi-longs était profondément endormie, face à lui. Il la regarda longuement, pour graver cette vision dans sa mémoire afin de pouvoir y repenser plus tard, quand il serait en mission par exemple. Loin d'elle et de ses bras doux et chaleureux.

Le plus doucement possible, il entra dans le lit et la pris dans ses bras, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes pour les réchauffer, ce qui la fit grogner.

« _ …pieds…froids... Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Je sais, excuses-moi.

_ Tu as pris la potion de guérison que t'as donné Poluchka-san ? Lui demanda la blanche qui voulut se redresser, mais il l'en empêcha.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça a un goût horrible, mais je l'ai pris et je me suis brossé les dents. » Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la bouche avant de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué durant ses nuits froides.

« _ Yukino ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

_ Hum… y a ? lui répondit-elle d'une voix à nouveau endormie.

_ Non, rien. Rendors-toi »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le bout du nez et pris une position plus confortable pour eux deux avant de lentement, glisser lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur.

Rogue Cheney ne rêvait jamais, ou du moins, ne se souvenait jamais d'avoir rêvé.

Or, ce soir-là, c'est ce qu'il fit.

_T_T''_

Lui qui s'était endormi dans un lit chaud et moelleux était à présent suspendu dans les airs, en pleine nuit, la tête en bas. D'abord paniqué par sa position, il se débattit un moment tout seul et en silence, avant de comprendre qu'il avait miraculeusement, la capacité de voler, d'où sa position grotesque. Il voulut soupirer de soulagement, mais la voix d'une jeune fille proche lui en coupa l'envie et il dressa l'oreille. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il l'a connaissait même très bien, parce que sa propriétaire n'était nulle autre personne que celle avec qui il venait de s'endormir.

' _Mais où suis-je tombé_ ? ' Se demanda le mage avant d'écouter ce que racontait Yukino en contre-bas. Pour ne pas qu'elle le voit, il ne descendit qu'à hauteur des yeux pour pouvoir jeter un œil.

« _ …. Le dragon de l'ombre lui envoya un dernier éclair de magie qui sectionna la main de l'homme au cache-œil qui tomba par-dessus bord. Le combat était fini. »

Rogue souri en voyant l'air qu'avait pris Yukino pour rendre son récit plus vivant devant un auditoire mitigé. Sa grande-sœur, Angel, que tous prenaient pour un garçon, l'écoutait affectueusement, étant habituée aux histoires de sa cadette sans toutefois y accorder beaucoup de crédit. Son frère Lyon, lui, écoutait attentivement, mais il était difficile de croire que le jeune homme d'habitude si calme et réfléchi était littéralement pendu aux lèvres de Yukino. Rogue se demanda comment il faisait pour savoir tout ça, quand une autre voix familière qui semblait venir d'un tiroir lui répondit en murmurant.

' _C'est parce que tu es en train de rêver ' _. Ce qui rassura moyennement le dragon slayer, la tête toujours en bas.

« _ Et sans sa main, il a fait quoi, le borgne ? Demanda Lyon à Yukino qui répondit sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, tandis qu'Angel les regardait débattre en souriant.

_ Il l'a remplacée par un crochet !

_ Hein ?! Mais pourquoi il n'a pas simplement récupéré sa main pour la faire recoller par les autres-là… Comment elles s'appellent déjà…. Se demandait à voix haute le mage de glace.

_ Qui, les sirènes ? Demanda Yukino.

_ Oui, voilà ! Pourquoi il ne l'a pas donnée à ces deux-là ?

_ C'est simple. Commença Yukino. Quand la main est passée par-dessus bord, elle a été avalée tout rond par le Wyvern qui suivait constamment le vaisseau du Capitaine Hadès. De plus, la sirène Poluchka n'aurait jamais voulu soigner ça, puisqu'elle déteste les humains.

_ Et l'autre ?

_ Wendy était encore trop jeune. Tenter un soin pareil aurait pu lui nuire gravement, ce que Poluchka et Charles, le poisson lune, n'auraient jamais permis.

_ Ah, oui… » Termina le blanc, pensif.

L'ainée se leva et dit aux deux autres de se coucher. Rogue soupira silencieusement de soulagement, pensant que cela mettrait fin au rêve, mais c'était sans compter l'autre personne qui écoutait les histoires de Yukino à ses côtés, mais qu'il venait seulement de remarquer.

Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? S'il était là, Frosch aussi… pensa-t-il résigné en regardant avec curiosité la petite chatte entrer dans la chambre par la fenêtre et lui faire des signes frénétiques devant un des tiroirs de la commode qui remuait étrangement. Il entra à la suite du chat, en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire de bruits qui pourrait trahir sa présence et allât se poster à côté du chat, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci souffla doucement avant de recommencer à faire des gestes, gestes auxquels le tiroir répondait car il se mit à trembler plus fort en faisant une vibration sourde.

Légèrement paniqué, Rogue ouvrit alors le tiroir pour voir ce qui s'y cachait, mais il fit un bon en arrière lorsqu'il comprit que c'était une ombre qui en sortait. Il eût un mauvais pressentiment.

« _ Enfin libre, t'en a mis, du temps ! » Râla-t-elle pendant que Rogue faisait des gestes désespérés pour la faire taire, mais trop tard. La lumière s'était déjà allumée et il se faisait dévisager par trois paires d'yeux écarquillés. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais en fut empêché par la plus jeune qui lui avait déjà sauté au cou.

« _ JE LE SAVAIS ! JE SAVAIS QUE TU EXISTAIS !

_ …

_ Yuki-chan… Si tu continues à le serrer comme ça, il ne va plus exister bien longtemps. Remarqua laconiquement Angel, toujours allongée puisque c'était Yukino qui avait allumé la lumière.

_ Oh. Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle en rougissant. Je suis Yukino. Voici mon frère, Lyon et notre grande sœur, Angel. Les présenta-t-elle.

_ On le savait. Répondit à sa place son ombre, qui ricanait dans un coin.

_ Fro aussi le savait. Intervint la petite chatte avec un air tellement…normal que Rogue se mit à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

_ Tu es venu récupérer ton ombre, c'est ça, hein ? Lui demanda avidement le jeune Lyon avec un air tellement convaincu que le dragon ne put que hocher la tête.

_ Eugor aime aussi les histoires de Yukino-chan, alors tous les soirs, Fro et lui viennent l'écouter. Expliqua le chat. Mais hier soir, Yukino-chan a fait un cauchemar et s'est réveillée quand Fro et Eugor partaient. Fro a pu s'enfuir, mais Eugor a du se cacher dans le tiroir. En allant se coucher, Yukino-chan a refermé le tiroir et donc il est resté là. Fro a prévenu Rogue et Fro et lui sont venus pour récupérer son ombre. » Termina-t-elle en souriant. Rogue se décida à parler avant que la situation n'aille de mal en pis.

« _ Euh. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir espionnés et ne le referont plus. Dit-il en jetant un regard menaçant aux deux autres. Fro se recroquevilla contre Rogue et son ombre prit une posture penaude. Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer chez les gens comme ça. Se radoucit-il. Nous allons prendre congés, encore désolé du dérangement. »

Trainant son ombre par une oreille et avec Fro volant devant lui, il s'apprêtait à sauter hors de la chambre lorsque des bras chauds et doux se refermèrent sur sa taille. Il se figea, et attendit, jusqu'à qu'il entende une petit voix lui demander.

« _ Emmènes-moi avec toi, s'il te plait.

_ Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Demanda Lyon, à genoux sur son lit. »

' _Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ?_'

« _ Mais vous emmener où ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension, à Yukino qui releva la tête en rougissant.

_ Bah chez toi.

_Oui, chez toi ! répéta Lyon tandis qu'Angel soupirait s'exaspération devant l'air étonné du brun.

_ Chez toi. Là-bas. Au pays des dragons, quoi ! » Lui expliqua-t-elle, et la lumière se fit dans la tête de Rogue, lumière qui venait d'il ne savait où d'ailleurs, puisqu'il voyait en pensée, l'endroit dont Angel, Yukino et Lyon parlaient sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds. Par contre, dans sa réalité à lui, cet endroit s'appelait Tenrôjima, et pas _Pays Des Dragons_… il baissa le regard vers Yukino qui le dévisageait avec espoir, de ses grands yeux chocolat.

' _Ah non ! Pas ça ! Pas ce regard-là_ ' Pensa-t-il avec ferveur jusqu'à que le rire sardonique de son ombre lui parvienne aux oreilles, ainsi que son commentaire narquois.

« _ Bien joué, petite. Comme ça, tu peux le mettre à genoux. Inexplicablement, ça ne marche pas quand c'est moi qui le fais … » énonça pensivement l'ombre du dragon dénommée Eugor.

' _Est-ce que cette ombre était vraiment aussi idiote qu'elle en avait l'air ?!_ ' Se demanda incrédule le dragon, tandis que Fro répondait à sa place.

« _ Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle. Allons-y !

_ S'ils y vont, j'y vais aussi. Je dois garder un œil sur eux. Prévint Angel qui s'était déjà habillée, à l'instar de Lyon et Yukino. Rogue, quant à lui se disait que peut-être dans ce monde y avait-il un Grey Fullbuster qui s'habillait plus vite que son ombre, qui sait ? Avec fatalité, il prit Yukino dans ses bras, tandis qu'Eugor faisait de même avec Angel et Fro avec Lyon.

Tous les six quittèrent la chambre des enfants pour partir par la voie des airs, au pays des dragons.

~0~

Comment ils y arrivèrent ? Rogue n'en avait aucune idée, mais il trouvait par contre que ce rêve était vraiment par trop bizarre. Si tous les rêves étaient comme ça, il se demandait comment les gens faisaient pour ne pas être plus fatigués au réveil que lors de leur coucher.

Leur but était pourtant simple : ils devaient rejoindre le fameux Pays des dragons, où, d'après Yukino, se déroulait une bataille éternelle entre les enfants-dragons, dont il était le chef, et des mages qui voulaient découvrir le secret de leur jeunesse. Mages qui étaient arrivés, toujours selon Yukino, par un vaisseau noir et rouge volant, dont le capitaine se nommait Capitaine Hadès et le second Madame Ultear.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île, ils étaient donc tombés en pleine bataille rangée, mais Rogue, lui fut convaincu à ce moment-là, qu'il était en train de rêver.

' _T'es plutôt lent à la détente, toi '_ lui dit son ombre en passant près de lui, toujours lesté de Lyon qui regardait la scène avec des yeux brillants.

Il se trouvait devant une scène invraisemblable :

Laxus Draer, Natsu Dragneel, Cobra, Sting et Gajeel Redfox se battaient côtes à côtes, sans s'envoyer de piques, ni se battre entre eux. Il faillit lâcher Yukino quand ils le saluèrent dans un parfait ensemble et lui donnèrent du ' _Bon retour, chef_ !' avant de se remettre à bombarder le vaisseau qui peinait à les suivre dans les airs.

Le vaisseau, parlons-en, du vaisseau.

Car il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel vaisseau, non ! Par le costume de Frosch, il s'agissait du vaisseau de la guilde noire Grimoire Heart, rien que ça ! Rogue pâlit avant de se répéter in petto que ce n'était qu'un rêve pour se raisonner, même s'il se félicitait d'avoir lu les archives de Fairy Tail concernant cette île et les combats qui s'y étaient déroulés.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le vaisseau en question passa en dessous d'eux. Sur le pont, parant et renvoyant des attaques magiques, se trouvaient six des sept frères du purgatoire : Zancrow, Zoldy, Blue Note, Kain, Rusty Rose et Azuma. Mais ce qui convainquit vraiment Rogue qu'il rêvait, ce fut la vision d'Ultear en train de raser le derrière d'une mouette en croyant qu'il s'agissait de la barbe de son chef. Chef qui se trouvait carrément de l'autre côté du navire et se cachait du Wyvern qui tournait comme un vautour en dessous du vaisseau.

Soudains, les apprentis pirates se rendirent compte que lui, le leader, était arrivé et ils se concentrèrent tous sur lui, pour le matraquer de sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres. Rogue, Eugor, Fro et leurs passagers regardèrent avec horreur cette masse de magie se diriger à grande vitesse vers eux, quand tout leur environnement devint flou.

Il ne distinguait même plus ses mains, et à plus forte raison, Yukino. Il ne sentait plus rien, tous ses sens étaient oblitérés, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'essayer de garder les yeux ouverts.

Mais ce fut, là aussi, peine perdue. Il ferma les yeux.

_T_T''_

Quand il les ouvrit, ce fut pour rencontrer le regard chocolat de sa belle qui était occupée à le réveiller de la meilleure manière qui soit : en couvrant son visage de tendres baisers. Voyant qu'il avait l'air troublé, elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait, ce à quoi il avait répondu évasivement.

« _ J'ai fait un rêve et tu étais dedans. Lui avoua-t-il en la voyant se lever pour aller prendre sa douche. Elle éclata de rire en ouvrant les robinets.

_ C'est drôle, moi aussi.

_ Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il intéressé. Il se leva à son tour et la suivit dans la salle de bain. Ça parlait de quoi, ton rêve ?

_ Je ne m'en souviens plus. Lui dit-elle depuis la cabine. Mais je me rappelle qu'il y avait un grand bateau, mais bizarre, le bateau, il flottait dans les airs au lieu d'être sur l'eau. Disait-elle, tandis que Rogue regardait la silhouette de sa fiancée à travers la cloison avec un air incrédule sur le visage. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par son visage à lui, qui se reflétait sur la vitre. Son reflet n'avait rien de bizarre, puisque Rogue l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, mais le farceur se permit un clin d'œil qui fit sursauter le dragon slayer. Yukino, qui croyait qu'il était en train de la regarder passa la tête hors de la cabine.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Non, je…C'est bizarre, mon reflet… balbutia-t-il.

_ Oh. Comprit-elle avant de lui faire un sourire taquin. Et si toi et ton reflet veniez prendre une douche ? »

Alors que sa future femme éclatait de rire en le laissant entrer dans la cabine, Rogue, lui se disait que plus jamais de la vie, il ne boirait une potion régénératrice de cette vielle bique aux cheveux roses.

_Il préférait ses nuits sans rêves, merci !_

* * *

Ça vous a plu ?


	5. Serment

Cet OS est pour **Aeliheart974**, car c'est un RoYu (encore). Il est venu tout seul quand je délirais sur l'image de la page numéro 4 du chapitre 332, mais ce n'est pas un spoil. C'est juste l'image de Rogue du futur en couleur, et elle est aussi magnifique que lui, je trouve :P/LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Serment**

Yukino se tenait tétanisée, regardant le carnage que le Rogue du futur avait occasionné.

Chancelant, il essayait de tenir debout tant bien que mal debout devant Natsu, avant de finalement tomber à genoux, vaincu, la tête baissée.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Yukino regardait l'homme qu'il serait devenu dans un futur alternatif et elle senti son cœur de fendre de tristesse.

Rien que son apparence démontrait les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser pour en arriver là : Tuer son meilleur ami, son frère d'arme pour en arriver là. Sans Fro pour le soutenir ou lui servir de garde-fou.

Une larme roula sur sa joue au teint de porcelaine.

Elle marcha lentement vers lui, faisant fi des avertissements de Rufus et Orga. Mais quand Minerva lui saisit le bras pour la stopper, Yukino baissa le regard sur le bras qui la retenait et leva ensuite les yeux sur le maître de Sabertooth fraichement nommé.

Minerva la dominait du regard, mais Yukino ne baissa pas les yeux.

« _ Sting et toi avez perdus. Laisses moi passer, je dois le rejoindre. » Dit-elle fermement en continuant sa route. Le bras de Minerva retomba mollement le long de son corps, son cœur ressentant une faiblesse nouvelle pour elle : La peine.

Yukino s'agenouilla près de Rogue, tandis que Lucy venait soutenir un Natsu épuisé par son combat. La jeune fille lui souleva la tête pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Elle y vit la surprise, confirmée par ce que le jeune homme laissa échapper comme malgré lui dans un souffle.

« _ Je croyais ne jamais revoir ton visage »

Yukino lui sourit, puis lentement, elle dégagea le côté droit de son visage, celui qu'elle lui avait toujours connu et aimé, en ignorant le gauche. Ce côté qui était apparu dans un futur qu'elle éviterait de toutes ses forces. Elle lui embrassa longuement la joue, toujours à droite, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens qui s'emplirent bientôt de larmes amères. Elle lui sourit.

Le Rogue du futur pleura longtemps dans les bras de la constellationniste, alors que celle-ci le serrait étroitement contre elle, les pensées tournées vers celui qu'elle aimait au présent.

Elle avait pris sa décision : Elle ne permettrait pas que le futur d'où venait ce Rogue se réalise, elle en faisait le serment. S'il le fallait, elle quitterait l'armée impériale pour l'emmener dans un endroit fait pour Fro et lui.

Oui, elle l'emmènerait à Fairy Tail.

Avec ou sans Sting.


End file.
